The Story of the Golden Avatar
by Kyosuke Nakamura
Summary: Once, there was the Avatar who could have the power to control all elements. However, Korra the last avatar died five years after the cycle ended. But there is another way for the legacy of the Avatar to live on. One man realizes that he must protect the world. His name is Kyosuke. Could he be the new savior of our world?


Chapter One: The Man of the Hour

At his home in Republic City, Kyosuke is an 18 year old man who yearns for adventure. He is an earth and metal bender, and is a big admirer of Avatar Korra. He carries iron sand in his satchel that he uses to form any weapon for any situation using his metal bending. But he only has enough to form small weapons. He also has a few special coins that he uses to block small weapons thrown at him. He takes off to go to the air temple and see Tenzin in order to observe air benders every once in a while. He has observed water and fire benders as well. He has been doing this for 3 years.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Kyosuke said.

"Alright, be sure to come visit us in a while." His mom said.

"I will, don't worry." Kyosuke said.

With that he headed out and used his metal bending to form a small platform that he uses to fly and get to the air temple, using his iron sand.

He makes it to the air temple and sees Tenzin.

"It's been a while Kyosuke, how have you been?" Tenzin asked.

"I have been just fine. You know, I really appreciate you letting me come here every once in a while. Even though, I'm not an air bender." Kyosuke responded.

"It's quite alright, anyone who was a friend of Korra's is a friend of mine." Tenzin said.

Kyosuke had trained with Avatar Korra once, teaching him all the basics about earth bending.

"Anything new going on, Tenzin?" Kyosuke asked.

"No, nothing new. It's mostly been the same routine every day. But there is something I want to show you. Consider it a thank you gift after you helped me with so many things around the temple ever since you first came." Tenzin responded.

"What is it?" Kyosuke asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Tenzin said.

He followed Tenzin to his private study, then gave him a scroll.

"What is this?" Kyosuke asked.

"It's a scroll containing ancient information about the spirits Raava and Vattu." Tenzin responded.

In a drawing on the scroll stood Raava and Vattu on each side. There seem to have been another spirit in the middle that looked similar to the both of them.

"The spirits of light and darkness? Did Korra ever see this?" Kyosuke asked.

"She did, but she thought it wouldn't be anything she would be involved in." Tenzin responded.

"Well, I could see it as a great opportunity. Anyway what does it mean?" Kyosuke asked.

"According to legend, it is said that Raava and Vattu weren't always two separate spirits, they used to be one. This golden spirit maintained equilibrium in the world. But then, war and chaos, along with peace and just started to occur. As a result, the golden spirit, known as Ravatta, was split in two. One side born of light, and the other born of darkness. This is when Raava and Vattu came to be as they were all those years ago. But it seems that Ravatta still survived the separation and became its own being. But Ravatta feared it may be dangerous to have three spirits of such power in the world. So Ravatta was sealed away inside a stone tablet and placed in an ancient temple in the spirit world where only the one who possesses a golden aura may enter." Tenzin explained.

"Why are you telling me this? What have I got to gain from it?" Kyosuke asked.

"It says that whoever finds the spirit Ravatta, will gain the ability to become the golden master of elements, otherwise known as the Golden Avatar. In doing so, a new cycle known as the Golden Avatar Life-cycle with occur, creating future generations." Tenzin explained.

"Wait, if I understand what you're saying, you think I'm the one who will be this Golden Avatar?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yes, time and time again as I watched you observing the air benders and their techniques, you started to show this golden aura around you. Are you saying you never noticed?" Tenzin asked.

Kyosuke was surprised.

"No, I never noticed anything. This is unbelievable! I'm no hero or anything, and I hardly know how to fight even with my bending." Kyosuke said.

Kyosuke knew he couldn't believe what Tenzin is saying. In all his life, he never exactly felt strong enough to do anything, nor did he know he had this golden aura.

"Kyosuke, the reason I didn't show you this sooner was because I had to be sure that this was the case. When Korra was alive, she had a blue aura, which was the same color as Raava. Even if she could find the temple, she could never get in. In fact, she tried and never found it." Tenzin explained.

"Can I keep this?" Kyosuke asked.

"Of course, it's yours." Tenzin said.

Kyosuke was still unsure of himself.

"Still why give me this? Surely someone else could do it." Kyosuke said.

"There is no one I know better to trust, and I trust you."

"Well, I guess I better get home, it's late anyway." Kyosuke said.

With that, Kyosuke headed home and went to bed. As he was dreaming, the scroll he got from Tenzin was glowing. Kyosuke was glowing a golden color. He was dreaming as if he were floating in a different gold colored dimension.

"What's going on? Am I dreaming?" Kyosuke wondered.

"You are the one." A voice said.

Kyosuke was full of curiosity.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kyosuke demanded.

Then the mysterious figure revealed itself, it was a golden spirit, most likely the one that Tenzin mentioned.

"It is a privilege to meet you." The spirit said.

Kyosuke knew who it was.

"Let me guess, you're Ravatta?" Kyosuke asked.

"Yes… however I did not enter your dream merely to socialize with you. I came to warn you." Ravatta said.

"About what?" Kyosuke asked.

"There are others who are going to come after you." Ravatta continued.

"Who?" Kyosuke asked.

"Ones who will stop at nothing to kill you. Now that you are destined to become the Golden Avatar, others have noticed and will come for you." Ravatta responded.

"Why?" Kyosuke asked.

"Because they don't want another avatar cycle to happen." Ravatta said.

"Even so, why me? There could be anyone else in the world who could have had this. But why specifically me?" Kyosuke asked.

"When Raava and Vattu separated, I have the same memories the both of them had developed over the centuries. Which means I knew what Raava and Wan had done with creating the Avatar and defeating Vattu." Ravatta continued. (Wan was the very first avatar)

"You still haven't answered my question. Why me specifically?" Kyosuke asked.

"Because I chose you. I know it may be hard for you to understand, but I have been watching you since the day you were born. After Avatar Korra died, I though very deeply about this. I realized the world cannot go on without an Avatar protecting it. I am on the side of good rather than evil like Vattu. In a way, I have the same nature as Raava." Ravatta said.

"So the world needs a new avatar to keep the peace. I'm not quite sure if I can do this." Kyosuke said.

"If you don't, there will not be another chance, nor another way. But the choice is yours and only yours." Ravatta said.

After a little bit of making sense out of everything that was happening, Kyosuke reached a decision.

"Fine. But according to the scroll, you were sealed away inside of a stone tablet and placed on an unknown temple. If Avatar Korra couldn't find it, how can I?" Kyosuke asked.

"The scroll, it will guide you. However; the scrolls contents could possibly be visible to anyone who has it in their possession." Ravatta said.

"Alright, I guess all that's left is up to luck." Kyosuke said.

"Take great care and protect the world from evil." Ravatta said.

The next second Kyosuke woke up and it was already morning.


End file.
